All of me
by Uzu010
Summary: (Bucky/Steve-captain) A la veille d'une mission à haut risque, la troupe du Capitaine décide de passer la soirée dans un bar. Steve ne parvient pas à comprendre les regards de son ami...mais peu importe, si Bucky veut lui parler, il le fera non?


Steve Rogers avait eu droit à ses propres « appartements », et ce, depuis qu'il avait reçu le sérum qui le changea à tout jamais.

Il n'en avait pas fait la demande, et aurait préféré, jusque là, pouvoir dormir dans une de ces tentes de l'armée avec ses compagnons d'armes, pour qu'il arrête de se sentir à part, même maintenant, avec tout ces muscles.

Et pourtant, ce soir, à la veille d'une mission de la plus haute importance, il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir un peu de cet intimité qui manquait à tout ses camarades.

Depuis que le capitaine avait sauvé son ami d'enfance, le lieutenant Barnes, ces deux là n'avait eu que très peu d'occasion de se retrouver seul. Et la plupart du temps, ils finissaient dans un bar; autour d'un verre, Bucky ne cessant de se moquer gentiment de son plus vieil ami; pour finalement rentrer titubant. Enfin... uniquement lui. Parce que c'était là un des effets secondaire du sérum, Steve ne parvenait plus à se saouler, apparemment son organisme agirait 4 fois plus vite que celui d'un être humain lambda, ce qui compliquait largement les choses sur ce point de vue.  
Cet état de fait avait tendance à agacer légèrement le lieutenant, surtout au petit matin quand il se retrouvait avec une gueule de bois qui lui vrillait la tête et que le tout nouveau capitaine était frais comme un gardon. Vraiment pas juste.

« _t'es pas obligé de boire autant quand on sort tu sais, ça t'éviterait surement ce genre de désagrément_ » lui disait souvent le blond lors de ces matins, et la réponse était, pour la plupart du temps, un regard noir et une moue boudeuse. Ce qui arrachait presque systématiquement un léger rire à son ami.

Ils avaient reçu des informations capitales au briefing de ce soir, demain, ils attaqueraient le train dans lequel se trouvait le professeur Zola, professeur sbire de Schmidt.

Les gars avaient tous écouté attentivement les instructions, quels seraient leurs postes, à quel moment attaquer, et surtout l'objectif premier et capital : capturer le professeur vivant. Pas de pitié pour les autres.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé à ajouter pour une fois, pas une remarque cynique, pas une blague déplacée. C'était une mission à haut risque, et ils en avaient tous conscience.  
Ils étaient sorti en silence de la tente du général et avait décidé, d'un accord commun, de se rendre tous au « woody's un bar branché, par loin de leur campement.  
Bien sur, aucun ne serait assez bête que pour se saouler au point de ne pas être d'attaque le lendemain, ils savaient qu'ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs facultés, leur concentration. Mais il était aussi certain qu'ils avaient besoin de se détendre un peu, parce que de toute façon, aucun ne dormirait vraiment cette nuit.

Le capitaine avait passé la plupart de sa soirée, assis au bar, une bière à la main, car bien que cette dernière n'aie plus aucun effet sur lui, il aimait se confondre dans la normalité, et c'était ce que tout ses hommes faisaient aujourd'hui. Il observait discrètement chacun d'entre eux, riant et draguant, certains même allant jusqu'à danser entre les tables avec une ou l'autre demoiselle bien que le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Une ambiance insouciante régnait dans les rangs et pourtant... il savait qu'elle n'était que couverture pour masquer le doute de ses soldats. Ils avaient tous accepté d'être là parce qu'il le leur avait demandé, et aucun homme n'aurait plus lui être plus loyal que cela. Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des êtres humains fait de chair et de sang, et sans le moindre sérum super-puissant coulant dans celui-ci... alors il savait. Ce soir, ses hommes avaient surement du tous douter à un moment ou un autre, mais ils restaient quand même tous là, soudé.

Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit, ils étaient à ses côtés, et lui aux leurs. Rien n'aurait pu lui donner plus d'honneur... il devrait penser à leur dire un jour même s'il n'était pas doué avec les mots; il devrait essayer un jour.

Il sourit doucement.

Continuant à balayer la pièce du regard, il tomba sur les yeux profondément bleu de son plus fidèle ami; il lui rendit son sourire.

Bucky était en charmante compagnie, une blonde toute gloussante dans ses bras; elle avait le nez dans son cou et frottait outrageusement sa poitrine généreuse sur le torse musclé du lieutenant. Pourtant ce dernier ne semblait que peu perturbé par les attentions de la demoiselle, son regard ancré dans celui du capitaine.  
Ce dernier comprit bien vite que son ami était déja bien éméché. Le brun avait de plus en plus ce regard après quelque verre; amusé, avec une lueur de défit.

Et alors que sa main remonta doucement dans le dos de la jeune femme prisonnière de ses bras puissants; il ne quittait pas des yeux son ami et finalement ce fut le blond qui détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.  
Ces derniers temps, Bucky lui faisait souvent ça; comme s'il attendait quelque chose sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi exactement, et cela le perturbait. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient toujours parfaitement compris, et chacun avait toujours pu lire en l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert; ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps... et savoir que le brun avait quelque chose en tête sans pouvoir deviner ce qu'il en était le dérangeait; allez savoir pourquoi.  
C'était pour ça qu'il était toujours celui qui finissait par détourner les yeux, pas Bucky. Jamais Bucky. Ou bien était-ce parce que les mains de son ami se promenant largement sur le corps onduleux d'une femme l'intimidait?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le lieutenant se « frotter » à la gente féminine, il avait toujours était spectateur lointain des rencontres de son ami. Il avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu, une femme pendue à son bras ou à ses lèvres.

Et lui n'avait jamais rien dit, il avait toujours regardé et attendu que le brun en aie terminé avec la demoiselle du soir et revienne vers lui.  
Peut être en avait il assez d'être spectateur? Il pourrait largement devenir l'acteur de ce genre de situation désormais, avec son physique de Dieu grecque, et pourtant, rien n'y faisait... il n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'avant, il lui semblait parfois avoir trop d'espace dans ce corps qui lui était encore ,par moment; étranger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le visage tourné vers sa bière qui se réchauffait dans le verre; il ne vit pas son ami de détacher des courbes de la blonde pour s'avancer vers lui.  
Il remarqua à peine le siège à côté de lui qui se reculait, et quelqu'un y prendre place.  
Quand il sentit un regard se poser sur lui, il sut que Bucky l'avait rejoint. Peut être était-ce à cause de son odeur si familière? Quand on passe presque toute sa vie auprès de la même personne, on finit forcément par connaître son parfum...non? Ou peut être parce que l'homme à ses côtés s'était assis prêt pour que son bras touche le sien en une pression agréable, et que personne d'autre que Bucky ne faisait ça?

Il tourna doucement la tête vers son ami et lui lança un léger sourire; il vit dans les yeux pétillants en face de lui, qu'il avait eu raison de supposer qu'il était alcoolisé

_hey Buck; déjà lassé de ces bras chauds?_ Dit il en désignant du menton la blonde délaissée à la table un peu plus loin.

Le brun haussa les épaules nonchalamment

_Pas très important. Ca va toi? _

_Bien, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? Je profite tranquillement de cette agréable soirée autour d'une bière un peu trop tiède qui n'arrivera jamais à me saouler, mais je passe un bon moment, t'inquiète. _

Il était sincère, même si la petite note cynique concernant l'alcool aurait pu faire croire le contraire, ses yeux souriaient. Il était vraiment bien ici, encore plus depuis que le lieutenant s'était desaglutiné de sa blonde et l'avait rejoint.

Le brun aurait pu lui dire que s'il venait lui poser la question c'était à cause de ce regard détourné une énième fois du sien, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne le faisait jamais.

_Tant mieux mon pote, je peux t'offrir une bière un peu plus fraîche histoire qu'on fasse semblant une fois de plus de se saouler ensemble, même si on sait bien tous les deux que je serai le seul à me taper un mal de crâne demain?_

Il souriait, il était beau, beau à tomber. Avec sa mâchoire anguleuse, son regard moqueur d'un bleu profond, cette petite fossette au menton, et ce sourire... Le capitaine se surprit à énumérer ses détails alors que son ami attendait une réponse; il secoua doucement la tête; puis rit doucement

_allez; pourquoi pas, puis je t'aiderai surement à retourner au campement, puisque tu vas encore vouloir boire en espérant que je finisse quand même par en ressentir un peu les effets et que donc, tu auras largement le temps d'être totalement bourré_

En guise de réponse, il reçut un léger coup de point sur son épaule.

_C'est pas juste! C'est beaucoup moins drôle de boire sans toi! _

Les amis continuèrent leur soirée tranquillement à rire de tout et de rien.  
La blonde avait, au bout d'un moment, fini par comprendre que le soldat ne reviendrait pas vers elle et alla donc trouver d'autres bras musclés dans lesquels terminer la soirée.  
Le lieutenant l'avait largement oubliée entre temps; et quelques bières plus tard, il était, malheureusement, presque dans l'état décrit par son ami en début de soirée.  
Steve s'était levé de sa chaise haute alors que ses hommes riaient bruyamment autour du billard; faisant comprendre à son ami que cela se terminait pour lui, il allait rentrer au campement.

Etant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas sorti uniquement tous les deux, le blond était persuadé que son ami souhaiterait rester avec le reste de la troupe, aussi fut-il surpris quand il le vit le suivre.

Lorsqu'il l'interrogea du regard, relevant un sourcil; Bucky lui offrit son plus beau sourire

_tu n'avais pas promis de me ramener au campement quand je serais trop bourré pour m'y rendre ?_

Le blond secoua la tête, l'air faussement désespéré. Et pourtant, intérieurement, il sentit son estomac faire un étrange sursaut.

Ils quittèrent donc l'établissement alors que les autres soldats échangèrent quelques regards amusés qu'eux ne remarquèrent même pas.

Ils marchèrent à leur aise, l'endroit était presque désert, il était tard, c'était la guerre, les gens n'arpentaient plus vraiment les rues en pleine nuit.

L'épaule du jeune brun venait souvent frôler celle de son ami; main dans les poches, ils étaient silencieux.  
Et bien que le capitaine profitait pleinement de ce calme apaisant, il pouvait presque entendre son ami penser jusqu'à lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement, il remarqua que Bucky sautillait presque d'un pied à l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire

_une envie pressante mon pote?_

_Quoi?_

_Je sais pas, Buck, t'as l'air nerveux d'un coup c'est tout, et avec tout ce que tu as bu... _

_ah euh, non ça va._

C'est étrange comme parfois, en quelques secondes, l'atmosphère peut changer.

Le blond l'avait bien ressenti, mais il était loin de comprendre pourquoi. Il finit par hausser les épaules, si Bucky avait quelque chose à dire, il le ferait, non?

Il reprit donc le chemin jusqu'à sa tente personnelle, le brun le suivant quelque centimètres derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva à celle-ci; il défit l'entrée et s'engouffra dedans; il sentit clairement le lieutenant le suivre; telle une boule de nerf derrière lui.  
Il ne se souvenait pas que Bucky soit venu souvent dans sa tente; quelques fois pour venir le chercher pour un meeting ou pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, mais jamais comme ça, encore moins en pleine nuit.  
Il ne s'en formalisa pas, son ami n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien d'un coup, peut être avait-il besoin de parler? Peut être ressentait il aussi des doutes quant à l'opération de demain et qu'il voulait en discuter avec lui?

Et bien qu'il ne soit pas très doué avec les mots, il l'écouterait, après tout, c'est ce que font les amis.

Il n'alluma pas la lampe à pétrole qu'il gardait dans un coin de sa tente pour s'éclairer le soir lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et qu'il dessinait des heures durant.

C'était de toute façon la pleine lune ce soir et ils pouvaient voir assez distinctement éclairé au travers de la toile par cette lumière naturelle.

_Alors Bucky, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse, et ne me dis pas rien, je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose, après tout je te connais depuis..._

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face au brun, son visage légèrement éclairé, et son regard était tellement...intense.  
De là ou il était, il pouvait voir sa mâchoire puissante se crisper, ses poings étaient serrés si fort que les jointures blanchirent; sa poitrine se soulevait avec force; tout portait à croire qu'il était très...très énervé.

_Buck... _

_Tais toi Steve. Capitaine. Tais toi._

_Qu'est ce que..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une fois de plus, qu'il se sentit agrippé au col de sa chemise par le brun. Certes, il était désormais moins fort que lui et devait lever la tête pour le regarder, mais il avait toujours de la force.

Pour la forme, il fit un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncé. Bucky était si proche de lui, son corps presque collé au sien, et son regard le vrillait littéralement, et il se dégageait de lui une telle rage...féroce. Et pourtant, le blond ne parvint pas à avoir peur, pas même un frisson.  
Non pas parce qu'il savait que, même s'il y mettait toute sa force; Bucky ne pourrait pas le faire bouger d'un centimètre, mais parce qu'il sentait que son ami ne lui voulait pas de mal; il avait plutôt l'air...perdu dans sa propre colère.

Il voulu ouvrir la bouche mais fut devancé par son vis à vis, qui commença, d'une voix rauque :

_Tu n'as pas idée à quelle point c'est difficile d'être à tes côtés tous les jours?_

Steve sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Difficile? Le ton employé était tellement dur.

_Te voir comme tu es devenu, si grand, si fort...parfait._

Tout en parlant, le capitaine pouvait sentir son souffle parcourir sa gorge, il fut parcouru d'un frisson, et il se dégouta d'une telle sensation alors que son meilleur ami était en train de le déprécier

Le regard du brun était dur, et parcourait son visage, son corps; comme à la recherche d'une réponse.  
Le blond avait toujours redouté cela...que son changement l'éloigne de son seul et unique ami.  
Il pensait avoir réussi jusque là à concilier les deux; sa nouvelle apparence, son nouveau lui et l'ancien.  
Mais apparemment il avait échoué. Il ferma les yeux un instant les sentant brusquement devenir brûlant.

Et pourtant plus rien ne vint, et la pression autour de son col se relâcha même.  
Son souffle se bloqua quelque part dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands lorsqu'il sentit la main rugueuse et puissante de son vis-a-vis se poser avec une délicatesse presque douloureuse sur sa joue.

Il tenta de croiser le regard de Bucky, sans succès, ce dernier semblait totalement absorbé, le regard perdu entre ses lèvres et sa mâchoire.

Il le vit déglutir avec difficulté, sa pomme d'Adam montant et redescendant doucement, sa peau rugueuse suivant le mouvement. Il pouvait presque voir le battement de son coeur au niveau de son cou. C'était soudainement fascinant.

Il ne s'attendit pas non plus à ce que son ami reprenne la parole, toujours sans le regarder, dans un souffle :

_Avant, c'était à moi de te protéger... tu as toujours été la pour moi. Toujours. Alors je pouvais te le rendre en te défendant...c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. Mais maintenant...Je...je te déteste pour être devenu capitaine América..._

C'était tellement douloureux d'entendre ça. Et le paradoxe avec la douceur infinie du geste sur sa joue était totalement indescriptible.

Steve n'osait pas bouger, il lui semblait ne plus respirer depuis que son ami s'était mis à parler, de peur de le brusquer et de le faire fuir. Même si tout ceci était la chose la plus terrible qu'il avait jamais vécu, il devait le laisser terminer et peut être qu'après il pourrait essayer d'arranger les choses.  
Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans lui à ses cotés.

_et pourtant... je ne peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans toi et c'est... je ne sais plus, qui je suis censé être maintenant? Je pouvais te...toucher avant..._

Il fit doucement redescendre ses doigts le long de la gorge du blond qui cherchait toujours désespérément ses yeux.

Bucky continuait de parler, dans un murmure rocailleux, presque comme s'il s'adressait à lui même.

_tu sais.. tu étais plus petit. _**Il rit à cette affirmation qui lui paraissait si ridicule**_. Je sais c'est bête; mais je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras, comme un ami, t'aider à te relever, te taper sur les épaules pour te ramener près de moi...tout ça, ça paraissait tellement anodin, personne ne remarquait jamais rien, parce qu'on ne nous voyait pas vraiment tu sais... mais maintenant..._

_Maintenant que tu es comme ça, je ne peux plus te...toucher. Et j'en crève. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

Son regard vint enfin croiser celui du capitaine qui n'osait toujours pas bouger, il cru que son coeur allait exploser quand il vit la détresse dans le regard de celui qui comptait le plus pour lui, Bucky, _**son**_ Bucky, son ami depuis toujours, son pilier.

_Steve; dis moi... pourquoi? Pourquoi je suis comme ça? Pourquoi les choses ont elles tellement changé? Pourquoi on est pas uniquement tous les deux, comme avant, dans notre appart' minable ou on pouvait passer des heures ensemble? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur? Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive_

C'était une supplique, de sa main libre il avait agrippé, non plus le col de la chemise, mais cette dernière directement, dans un geste désespéré. Son regard était comme fou; brillant dans la lumière de la lune.

Et il attendait clairement une réponse de la part de son ami d'enfance, quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à comprendre tout ce bordel qui se bousculait dans sa tête.

Mais steve n'avait jamais été doué pour parler. Jamais il n'avait su faire de beau discours, jamais il n'avait su exprimer correctement ses émotions, ni même donner les mots réconfortants.  
Étonnamment, et ce malgré son ancien petit gabarit, il avait toujours était un homme d'action.  
Chez lui, tout passait par les gestes, c'était de cette façon qu'il montrait qui il était, de cette façon qu'il avait toujours été présent pour le brun.

Alors il fit là seule chose qui lui paru logique à cet instant, parce qu'il devait suivre son instinct, parce qu'il était comme ça, qu'il l'avait toujours suivi.

Ses propres mains, jusque la, restées totalement immobiles, le long de son corps, se muèrent doucement vers le visage de Bucky, d'une lenteur extrême, elles virent se poser autour de son visage, leur paume frôlèrent la barbe mal rasée du brun, c'était rugueux au touché, masculin. Nouveau.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il fixait toujours le lieutenant qui semblait décidé à ne plus bouger à son tour, la respiration toujours aussi forte.  
Il sentait l'alcool et même un peu le tabac, le capitaine se surprit à se demander s'il en avait également le goût...

Sans jamais le perdre des yeux, il s'avança doucement, et son coeur sembla alors s'arrêter au même moment ou ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Bucky.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement au touché mais ne recula pas,et au bout de quelques secondes, il ferma même les yeux, totalement soumis. A défaut de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire, de savoir ce qu'il était et ce qu'il devenait...

Le capitaine pressa plus fortement ses lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains allait se perdre dans les cheveux désordonnés de son ami, s'en bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait, ça n'était pas comme s'il était maitre dans l'art du baiser, il se laissa aller à ses propres émotions.  
Il mordilla doucement la lèvre pleine du lieutenant qui hoqueta de surprise en ouvrant la bouche, laissant ainsi le passage à la langue taquine qui s'insinua doucement.

Contrairement à son vis-à-vis, il en avait connu des baisers, oh oui...des tas. Et aucun ne lui donna jamais la décharge électrique qui lui traversa la colonne à cet instant, ses sens s'éveillèrent littéralement au moment ou sa langue commença à caresser celle du capitaine. Il inspira profondément par le nez et sans bien s'en rendre compte, colla son corps complètement contre celui de Steve; ses doigts qui agrippaient la chemise se glissèrent dans le dos musclé du blond, c'était tellement nouveau, tellement intense et tellement...grisant.

Son corps semblait se fondre totalement dans celui de son ami qui suivit le mouvement en passant une de ses mains contre son omoplate pour tenter de l'approcher encore si possible.

Ils devinrent fébriles, gourmands l'un de l'autre, leur chaleur s'emmêlant, leur langue entrant dans un balais fougueux. 

Le baiser, si doux au premier abord, devint fiévreux, bien que toujours un peu maladroit, leurs mains se cherchaient, s'exploraient parcourant le moindre centimètre de peau.  
Bucky se sentit pour la première fois de sa vie, plus petit dans les bras de quelqu'un, et il n'en ressentit aucune gêne, n'eut pas un instant l'impression d'être diminué par ce fait, c'était étrangement excitant de sentir des mains puissantes s'enrouler autour de lui, certes il était étrange de trouver des muscles ferment là ou, d'habitude se trouvaient des courbes voluptueuses et pourtant...

L'idée qu'il s'agissait de Steve finissait de l'achever, jamais il n'avait osé l'imaginer.  
Jamais il n'était allé jusque là lorsqu'il le regardait intensément.  
Il savait qu'il attardait bien trop souvent son regard et bien trop longtemps, sur le visage de son ami; mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait franchi cette barrière, cette limite, même pas dans ses rêves les plus privés.  
Et là, il se retrouvait plaqué contre ce corps fort, musclé, et protecteur...et il ne s'était jamais senti autant à sa place.  
Les questions viendraient plus tard, les doutes aussi.  
Là toute de suite, rien d'autre ne comptait que ces doigts brûlant qui trouvèrent, presque timidement, le chemin de sa peau déja en feu, au creux de ses reins.  
Le lieutenant ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact direct avec sa peau; ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux du capitaine qui sentit une chaleur immense lui enflammer le bas ventre à ce son exquis.

Le blond le regarda si intensément que Bucky en eut le vertige:

_Buck...j'ai chaud..._

C'était dit d'une façon tellement innocente, tellement...Steve.

Le brun ne put réprimer un rire clair et franc, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, naturellement, sans même en prendre conscience, ses bras virent enlacer la large taille de son vis-à-vis.

Il souriait toujours quand il prit la parole.

_moi aussi j'ai chaud Steve... et je suis saoule; et je suis épuisé.._

Il releva la tête, sans vraiment oser regarder le capitaine dans les yeux; il hésita

_mais jsuis bien... _

Sans même le regarder, il comprit que son ami souriait.

_Moi aussi...je suis bien Bucky._

Aucun des deux n'étaient sur de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant; certes ils étaient toujours aussi excité, toujours aussi fébrile, l'un contre l'autre mais en même temps... tout ceci était tellement nouveau. Et tellement interdit. Deux hommes, ensemble.  
Les doutes feraient bien vite leur chemin, traçant un sillon bien dessiné dans l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes.

La seule chose dont ils étaient sur tous les deux; ils ne pourraient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre...quant à la suite...il aurait assez de temps pour y penser demain pensa le jeune capitaine.

Il prit une longue inspiration et se recula doucement, Bucky croisa son regard, un éclair de panique le traversant; puis il sentit la main calleuse du blond prendre la sienne et l'entrainer doucement vers son lit.  
Ils avancèrent silencieusement, ne cessant pas un instant de se fixer.

Lorsque le bord du lit de camp vint toucher l'arrière des genoux du capitaine, celui-ci ôta sa veste, trop épaisse; qui semblait peser une tonne, ainsi que ses chaussures.  
En face de lui, le brun le regardait comme fasciné.  
Il entendit le bruit de la boucle de ceinture qui se défaisait et un frisson incontrôlable le parcouru une fois de plus.

Une fois en sous vêtement, le capitaine, qui semblait mal à l'aise dans ce corps trop grand, alla s'allonger sur le matelas bosselé.

Il fixait toujours son ami, il ne tendit pas la main vers lui, il voulait lui laisser le choix.

Il avait laissé assez de place à coté de lui pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre, mais il ne l'y obligerait pas.

Bucky le regarda un instant, ses yeux balayant ce corps nouvellement musclé qui le fascinait plus qu'il n'aurait du.  
Il inspira profondément et entreprit à son tour de se déshabiller, sans jamais lâcher le regard de son ami.

Une fois en sous vêtement à son tour, il avança vers le lit et y grimpa à quatre pattes, doucement, d'une démarche presque féline; il s'approcha de son ami et vint se coucher étroitement, contre lui...

Le capitaine se mit légèrement sur le coté afin qu'ils puissent se faire face, leurs nez se touchaient presque, le blond hésita une fraction de seconde puis vint poser sa main sur la hanche de Bucky qui ferma les yeux un court instant au contact électrisant.

Ils étaient bien là, dans ce cocon de douceur qui était le leur.

_Bucky... peu importe les doutes que tu as ou que tu auras un jour dans ta vie, je veux que tu sache une chose... je ne changerai jamais avec toi. Je serai toujours..._

_Mon Steve? _Demanda-t-il le sourire au lèvre_._

_Exactement,_ un doux sourire se dessinant à son tour.

Oui, des doutes, il y en aurait, des questions aussi. Mais cela était une certitude.

Ils auraient le temps d'y penser, la pour l'instant, ils devaient surtout se reposer pour la mission de demain qui serait surement très délicate; et le poids des émotions, le poids de la guerre; et même celui de l'alcool finirent par avoir raison d'eux.

Leurs respirations se faisaient plus douces, plus lentes

_Bonne nuit Bucky._

_Bonne nuit capitaine._

Le brun se cala plus confortablement contre le corps puissant face à lui soupirant d'aise sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent le lendemain matin, un peu de gêne régnait entre eux.  
Ils ne se touchèrent plus aussi intimement que durant la nuit dernière, les lueurs du soleil rendant bien trop réel chacun de leur geste.  
Et pourtant un sourire complice leur fit comprendre à chacun que cela ne serait surement pas leur dernière nuit ensemble...

Lorsque Bucky s'élança dans les airs avec la tyrolienne pour atteindre le train en marche; il adressa un sourire radieux et un clin d'oeil à son ami qui ne put s'empêcher de rire en se disant qu'il avait hâte que la mission se termine pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau partager sa tente.

Mais ce soir là, Le capitaine América retrouva sa tente, seul. Et il serait seul pour le restant de sa vie... les doutes n'auront même pas eu le temps de s'immiscer car Bucky lui fut arraché avec une partie de son coeur...

On trouva la tente du jeune capitaine totalement saccagée le lendemain matin ainsi qu'une dizaine de bouteille de wisky vides, étalées autour du corps endormi du soldat... finalement, il avait réussi à se saouler en buvant tant, et si vite que même son super métabolisme n'avait pas pu tout éliminer. Et il avait pleuré, plus qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré de toute sa vie.

Le goût des lèvres de son ami était encore tellement présent le long de sa langue; il su que plus jamais il ne toucherait quelqu'un.  
Bucky avait été le seul. Et en fait; il fut même son premier baisé, ce que celui-ci ne saurait jamais... Seul sa quête pour sauver le monde aurait de l'importance à partir de maintenant...

Lorsque l'avion s'apprêta à s'écraser avec le Capitaine América à son bord, étonnamment, ce dernier sourait

« A tout de suite, Bucky. »


End file.
